


OiSadness

by KinHina210



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, But I feel bad for him rip, He's also kind of a jerk but that's nothing new, I don't know if it will end up happy I mean, M/M, RIP, poor oikawa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinHina210/pseuds/KinHina210
Summary: Oikawa thinks the worldis over when he is rejected by the person he loves.





	OiSadness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [King_Of_Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Of_Trash/gifts).



> Here's an attempt at angst which will most likely end up cracked up in the end I cry.

The sound of footsteps could be heard as two males made their way down the street. Oikawa looked down at his hands as he walked, holding onto his shirt. His palms were sweaty and his heart was racing. 'It's okay, Tooru. The worst thing that could happen is rejection.'

"Hey, Oikawa? You alright?" Hanamaki placed his hand on Oikawa's shoulder. "You're being quiet. It's unlike you." Oikawa cleared his throat.

"Well, you see. I'm giving myself an encouraging speech for what I'm about to say because I am awesome." Hanamaki raised a brow. "So. You're not gonna judge me, right?"

"Nope. Not unless you stab me. No judging." Oikawa nodded.

"Well, in that case," he took a deep breath in, "I really like you, Makki-no wait...I think I love you actually..." The other male stood silently. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were completely red.

"Oikawa...I.. I'm" Hanamaki pushed his thumb nail under the tip of the pointer's, a nervous habit of his, "I'm sorry, but-" Oikawa froze.

'But what? Are you just too shocked and apologizing for not answering? Please don't-' Oikawa's thoughts raced through his head like mosquitoes.

"I don't wanna make things awkward between us or anything-"

Oikawa felt something hit his chest, pain running through his body. 'Well now things are awkward,' he thought.

"Like...If we were to be together and then break up...I just don't want to ruin our friendship." He paused. "I hope you aren't too upset or anything...I'm sorry, Oikawa I really am."

Oikawa bit down hard on his lip before looking up at Hanamaki. "Haha! Got you! Why would I ever go out with you, right?" Hanamaki stared with a blank expression. Oikawa smirked. "C'mon. Let's go." Hanamaki blinked before walking.

'Well at least he's not upset.'

* * *

 

 

Oikawa sat down in his bed. He folded his hands and brought them to his mouth. He was alone now. Hanamaki was back at his own home and Oikawa's parents were out.

A small whimper left his lips and then another louder cry. Tears began to fall down his face as he thought of the way Hanamaki had rejected him. He picked up the blanket on his bed and brought it to his face, biting the soft material.

"Please let this be a dream. Please be my imagination. Please. Please don't be real." Oikawa dug his nails into his own hand. "This isn't real. It's a bad dream. Makki wouldn't--he wouldn't do this to me." He paused before dropping the quilt. "Don't you dare do this to me. Don't you fucking dare." He stood up and began to beat the wall with his fist. " _Don't you fucking dare_! _Don't do this to me!_ " Oikawa didn't know who or what he was yelling at, but he felt like it needed to be done. He continued to beat the wood until his hand was bleeding and the wall had a huge hole.  
  
Oikawa felt saliva dripping out of his mouth as he calmed down from his breakdown. He sat down on the mattress. He looked up at the clock on his drawer and saw that it was almost nine o'clock. He had been crying and screaming at a wall for almost fifteen minutes.  
  
Another feeling of pain throbbed in his heart. "Why does it have to be," he curled up in his blanket, "the one person that I actually love?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!!


End file.
